naraku's daughter and interview
by karaku-chan
Summary: okay first chap is an interview and the rest is story.summary in 2nd chapter. Adopted by Echo Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

ok this is like the fifth story i've started.anyway i got an interview with the characters.that will be what this chapter is about.

DISCLAIMER:I DO **NOT** OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!but i managed to get an interview with the characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helllllo everyone!its me karaku-chan.anyways today we have an interview with some of the inuyasha characters.First up is naraku!

(loud applause is heard)

now naraku,many people say you are evil and others say your just trying to help.why do you do what you do?

Naraku:well karaku-chan i do these things for both reasons.i'm not what you would call completely evil but i must be evil to help others.

Me:ok next question,"out of every girl on the show who do you like most?"

Naraku:well that priestess kagome would have to be the one i like most.

Me:alright...anyways(looks at naraku and see's him in a daydream?)naraku?Naraku!NARAKU!

Naraku:(jumps)what!?

Me:pay attention.

Naraku:alright.So what was the next question?

Me:out of all your enimies who would be the hardest to beat?as long as its not kagome.

Naraku:Out of all of them i would say sesshomaru.

Me:now why seshhomaru aka fluffy.

Naraku:im not sure.next question.

Me:umm...of all you incarnates which one is the best?

Naraku:hakudoshi.

(in audience)hey brat dont let that go to your ego.

Me:well thats about it just one more question.

Naraku:ok

Me:why do you want the shikon no tama?

Naraku:(blushes)you wouldnt get it but i want me and kagome to be full demons and live forever.

Me:alright and thats all.time for a commercial.

**THIS IS MY BORDER.THE SHOW WILL BE BACK SOON.**

AND WE'RE BACK!THIS TIME IT'S SESSHOMARU!

(crowd)YAY!!!!!!

Me:okay Lord Sesshomaru out of the girls on the show who do you like?

Fluffy:Who do you think?

Me:that doesnt answer my question but ok.next question"why do you search after naraku?"

Fluffy:well first you need to stop calling me fluffy.well the reason im after naraku is becausehe kiddnaped rin.

Me:ok oh and im to lazy to write your whole name which is why i call you fluffy!

Fluffy:ok.what was your next question because i want to go now.

Me:thats it.

Fluffy:okay.(gets up)

Me:BYE LORD SESSHOMARU!

**WATCH OUT FOR THE MINITNURE POLKADOTED ELEPHANTS!THIS IS MY BORDER.BEWARE THE ELEPHANTS!**

Me:Next is...KAGOME!

Kagome:okay.

Me:okay out of all the males on the show who do you like best?

Kagome:well it's between inuyasha and sesshomaru in what i like in thier attitude.though in looks is naraku and sesshomaru.

Me:okay ne--WAIT YOU LIKE HOW NARAKU LOOKS??!!

Kagome:yeah he's hot.

crowd:(blank stare)

Kagome:what he is.

Me:ookkkayyy then.well moving on.who's reincarnate do you think you are?kikyo's,midoriko's,or keade's?

Kagome:im not sure.everyone says im kikyo's reincarnate and it may be true but i could also be midoriko's.or keade's.

Me:good point.now why do you continue to go to the fuedal era?

Kagome:well i have a sense of duty to the shikon and because i like seeing sesshomaru.

backstage:sesshomaru:(thoughts)'i knew she liked me'

Me:okay how do you feel when inu goes to see kikyo?

Kagome:i dont really care.except kikyo comes after me cause inu loves me.

Me:okay well thats it.wait one more question.

Kagome:okay what is it?

Me:if you had to choose who would you go with.Sesshomaru or Inuyasha?

Kagome:Sesshomaru.

crowd,inuyasha:WHAT?!

Me:WELL GOODNIGHT EVERYONE!


	2. The Laughter

okay everyone.this is another attempt at a fanfic.i'll try to update the others as soon as possible but it aint working yet.oh and if someone can tell me how to find the story 'Blood Of A Neko'i would be happy.i would even write a story dedicated to you.so please can you help?(forgive my lack of capitol scentences)

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA,YU-YU HAKUSHO,OR ANY OTHER ANIME MENTIONED SO YOU CANNOT SUE ME!

Our story starts on the episode 'The Wind Scar Defeated'right when Kagome jumps off Kirara and lands next to inuyasha after the windscar is turned back on him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(normal pov)

"STOP!"Kagome cried.Everyone turned to see her standing up and facing Naraku,bow and arrow ready."I shall not allow you to hurt my friends any longer Naraku.You die now."Miroku and Inuyasha were surprised that they did not here her normal voice.Instead they heard a growl,a very angry growl.They both looked at Kagome to see her eye's changing from thier brown color to red,'The same as Naraku's'thought Miroku.'But thats impossible Kagome is a human miko.'Naraku looked shocked as well,but apparently less than Kagome's friends."Oh and just how are you going to kill me,girl?"He questioned,"I do hope that you are smarter than to try and purify me."He taunted."Oh but who says I'm a priestess,father?"Miroku looked stunned,so did Naraku,then Miroku seemed to snap out of it,"FATHER?!?!"He looked ready to faint.

--(kag pov)--

I looked over at Miroku'Oh crap,i forgot he was here.oh well,no use trying to hide it now.'I thought"Yes Miroku,Naraku is my father.Not in the same sense as he is to Kanna and Kagura,mind you,but as in child like you want."I said,smirking.They thought they knew about me,well they thought wrong."But wouldn't that make you a demon?How can you live without purifying yourself?"He asked."Simple really,I was born in this era and used the shikon to 'hold my powers'while I grew.But then things started getting out of hand and I was sent to the future."I could see the thoughts swirling about."If you don't believe me,come here."He slowly walked to me,keeping his eyes on Naraku."Hold out your right hand,Miroku."I commanded.He did so warily.I turned his hand so it was palm up.I looked up at his face and saw he was about to faint.

--(miroku pov)--

I couldn't believe it.I just could not believe it.I had been traveling with Naraku's blood daughter this whole time and i didn't even know it.Call me crazy and claim I'm satan but this was just to much.Naraku seemed to be just as shocked,if not more so.I heard her ask

me if I believed her and if I didn't to go over to her.I did.When I got over to her she asked me to hold out my right hand,the hand with the kazaana(i checked spelling on this).I did this and she turned it palm up.I saw her look up at my face and smirk,she probably relized i was about to faint.

--(normal pov)--

Kagome looked back down at Miroku's hand and placed her right hand,palm down on his.thier hands glowed for a minute before she stepped back."Remove the rosary Mirkou,your free."She watched as he shakily removed the glove and rosary from his hand and closed his eyes,ready for the howling winds that usually came from such an act.When there were no winds heard Miroku slowly opened his eyes and looked at the hand that used to have the kazaana.It.Was.Gone.

--(miroku pov)--

I did as Kagome said to,ready to hear the winds that meant the kazaana.Whe I heard nothing I looked down at my hand.The kazaana was gone.IT.WAS.GONE!!!!!I was so happy I jumped up and started doing a happy dance,which looked wierd because all around there were bodies of people and gouges in the earth from various attacks.But I didn't care.THE KAZAANA WAS GONE!I heard laughing and looked over at Kagome.She was laughing.Then I looked at Naraku.He had fainted.I started laughing at the sight he made.He was laying face down with his butt in the air.It was quite amusing to say the least.I heard someone besides Kagome laughing and looked to where Kanna and Kagura were.Kagura was giggling and Kanna was all-out laughing.

--(kag pov)--

I watched Miroku do a happy dance and couldnt help it.I laughed.And laughed.And laughed.I stopped laughing long enough to look at Naraku before i started laughing again.I couldn't help it.It was a very amusing site.Even Kanna was laughing.Then I heard Sango start waking up(in case you couldn't guess,inuyasha fainted when he heard kagome say naraku was her father)(lets pretend sango didnt get hit but had her soul stolen)"What happened to me?"she asked no one in particular.She looked over to see what we were laughing at and started laughing too.You see miroku had fallen but was still laughing,rolling on the ground.And Naraku now had his toung sticking out.

--(sango pov)--

I woke up and all i could hear was laughter.Not evil laughter,but the nice kind.I opened my eyes to see what was so funny only to see Miroku rolling on the ground laughing and Naraku in an akward position(sp?)with his tounge sticking out of his mouth and laying on the ground.I couldn't help it,I treid to hold it in,but I just couldn't.I laughed and laughed and laughed.I just couldn't stop laughing.I looked over and saw Kagome barely standing up she was laughing so hard.'Oh yeah'I thought,'this won't be leaving ANYONES mind for quite a while.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay here is chapter 2 of naraku's daughter and interview.if you want a description on what the scene looks like email me and i shall make a picture.oh and for those of you who want to know what serena from 'the new begining'looks like just emal me on that too.

READ AND REVIEW!


	3. AN PLEASE READ

Hey everyone! Karaku-chan here! I am REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I haven't had any ideas. Recently however, I started watching Inuyasha and Naruto again, along with reading Twilight, and I thought, why not have Bella, disguised as Kagome (Bella=Kagome),with some prior training as a ninja from the Naruto world. Bella had to disguise herself as a 15 year old miko, and pretend to love Inuyasha, in order to protect the Cullens. Now what if she no longer had to pretend? takes place AFTER Breaking Dawn, and After Kouga(from inuyasha) claims 'kagome' as his woman Bella, in feudal japan, hears Ed, Jake, and nessie, along with sensing Kouga from the other direction. The ones from Forks, get there first, and then kouga comes up trying to take 'Kagome' with him. She unveils her self, explains why she pretended to be kagome, and goes on to help destroy Naraku.  
THE VOLTURI WILL ONLY BE MENTIONED IN MEMORIES! NO VOLTURI APPEARENCES IN THIS STORY UNLESS BY POPULAR REQUEST!  
I really don't have new chapters out from anything, but I'm gonna start typing after I post this. It may be a couple of days while I get my thoughts in order.  
If anyone wants to use these ideas for their story, please ask. I'll probably let you(unless your rude to the extreme), but I really want people to ask, it ruins a writer for people who use their stuff without permission.

If anyone would please let me know, I'm really trying to find a story that is a Twilight re-write where Edward and Bella read the books first. Don't care if Bella is vamp or not, or Edward being a human or not. 


	4. IMPORTANT

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet 4. General Use of the Website hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions.

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states "Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee. Anything worth my time is worth fighting for.

Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. 


End file.
